Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Revealed
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: Due to a small mishap after the battle with StoneHeart. Ladybug and Cat Noir find out each others identities, due to this, some things turn out, a bit differently. Will follow all seasons, with some differences. Pairings: (Adrienette, Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien.), Nalya, Ivlene, Klix.
1. The Mishap

**First, some notes. This is a version of Miraculous where Ladybug and Cat Noir find out each other's identities after the battle with Stoneheart, leading to some interesting changes. The timeline that this story is going to follow is the one on this link:** post/142955283453/miraculous-ladybug-timeline-complete. **Credit goes to the creator of this timeline. Final couple things. The new Miraculous holders, so Rena Rouge (Volpina), Queen Bee, and Carapace, will first appear in Season 1, after the holder gets Akumatized. Also the first new Miraculous holder to appear will be Rena Rouge, and the last will be Queen Bee. Also, I have slightly changed each appearance of the Superhero's. When Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee are introduced I will note the changes, but for now. Ladybug's hair is a lighter blue, Sapphire Blue, and her hair reaches past her shoulders, so it's longer in general. It's also held in a single ponytail. Cat Noir's hair is now a darker shade of blonde, while still being more messy. That's the only real difference, since his mask already makes the whites of his eyes green, so not much change was needed. Anyway, let's begin.**

* * *

 **"** People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth." A large amount of Akumas had formed to make a giant face.

"Hawk Moth?"

 **"** Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You've done enough damage to these innocent people!" Ladybug frowned and walked towards the Eiffel Tower, where Hawk Moth's face was currently projected to the people of Paris.

"Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous!" Ladybug smirked as she launched into the air, heading towards Hawk Moth, her Yo-Yo spinning around her. "Time to de-evilize!" She swings her Yo-Yo all around her, very quick, and very fast, capturing every Akuma that had formed this face. Cat Noir looked on in awe. Ladybug landed, then turned to the people of Paris. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" She opens her Yo-Yo, releasing all the now purified butterflies into the skies. Cat Noir stood on the ground, love now in his eyes.

"Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."

"Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too heroic! Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculous so they will be powerless against you!" Hawk Moth stood in his den, an angry look on his face. Using the purple butterfly symbol to communicate to the akumatized villain.

"Okay, Hawk Moth." Stoneheart replied as he held Mylène in his left hand.

"Help me!"

"You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings!" Stoneheart turns and begins climbing the Tower. Cat Noir watches as the Stone Beings around him start to follow Stoneheart up the Tower. Ladybug drops down beside him.

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him." Cat Noir begins the conversation as he slowly twirls his Staff around.

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is." Ladybug replies as she, similarly, swings her Yo-Yo around.

"In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So..."

"So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet."

"Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out." Ladybug smirks at his comment, before both heroes leap to the top of the tower.

"Help! I'm scared of heights!" The voice of Mylène was heard as they arrived.

"Everything's gonna be alright!" Ladybug replied as Cat Noir glanced at his partner.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?"

"By using our powers! Lucky Charm!" Upon use a Parachute falls from the sky and lands in Ladybug's hands. "A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?" Cat Noir is busy fighting a Stone Being before being thrown away.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

"We'll find out soon enough!" Ladybug swings her Yo-Yo and attaches it to Stoneheart's hand. She calls for Cat Noir once again. "His hand! Get ready!" While Ladybug is pulling Stoneheart's hand, Mylène, figuring out what the heroes needed to do, kissed Stoneheart, causing him to drop the girl. In the scuffle, the paper falls from Stoneheart's hand. Cat Noir reaches it and hits it with his Staff, releasing the Akuma.

"Home run!" Ladybug ready's her Yo-Yo in preparation to catch the Akuma. Unknowing of a certain other problem. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She swings the Yo-Yo around and captures the Akuma, the Yo-Yo closing shut in the process. "Time to De-evilize!" Upon closer inspection, Ladybug notices something. "Huh?" Stoneheart transforms back into Ivan, causing him to start falling down the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug gives chase but is too far away to do anything. "Cat Noir, take care of Ivan!"

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's left hand started glowing green, as he ran towards the Eiffel Tower, running his hand along the base of the tower, causing it to rust, and catching Ivan in the process. Ladybug manages to catch Mylène.

"Gotcha!" She pulls out the parachute, before throwing it in the air. The energy beginning to turn the world back to normal. She pulls out her Yo-Yo and taps it, opening it and freeing the now purified Butterfly. "Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" As the world continues returning to normal. The innocent people also revert to normal. Cat Noir looks around in amazement with Ivan and Mylène.

"Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!"

"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!" Hawk Moth angrily stood in his den. The window closing in front of him, shrouding him and his butterflies in darkness.

"I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?" Ladybug smirks as Ivan turns to Mylène.

"Oh, uh... I... Uh..."

"Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song." Ladybug directed at Mylène, before handing her the paper that Ivan had. Mylène begins to read.

"Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing."

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle." Mylène smiles at Ivan before hugging him, Ivan quickly hugging back.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." Ladybug comments as Cat Noir smirks.

"Like us too." He flirts back as his Miraculous starts beeping really quickly.

"Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Cat Noir." Ladybug turns to start walking when the de-transformation begins.

"Can't wait, m'lady." Cat Noir comments before he begins changing back as well. 'Oh...' he thought to himself as he changed back into Adrien Agreste. He glanced up, noticing Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing in front of him. Her smile immediately turned to a frown. Marinette turned and walked away, leaving Adrien to stand there with his head down, he glanced over at Ivan and Mylène, thankful they were too caught up in each other to notice anything strange going on. 'M'lady hates me.' Was all Adrien thought as he walked away.

* * *

The next day Marinette and Alya ran into the classroom, they glanced at Nino, before Marinette had an idea. She walks up the steps and sits in the seats behind Nino, Alya following directly after. Chloé and Sabrina then walk in.

"Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!" Marinette smirked as she stood up to confront the rude girl.

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost!" She points to the seats Alya and herself had previously sat in as the class laughs around them. Chloé glares at Marinette before sitting in Marinette's old spot.

"Good job!" Alya says as she fist bumps Marinette. Adrien then enters the room. His face brightens as he sees Marinette, before slipping as she turns sharply away from him. Adrien slumps into his seat next to Nino frowning.

"Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum." Nino supplies as Adrien looks all moody.

"But what should I say to her?"

"Just be yourself."

* * *

It's raining outside. Marinette stands outside the School gates. Not moving, she didn't notice Adrien come up behind her holding an Umbrella.

"Hey." Marinette pointedly ignores the boy, causing him to sigh and begin speaking. "I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me." With his words he takes his Umbrella and holds it above the girl's head. Marinette stares at him as he smiles at her. She hesitates, before closing her hand around the Umbrella, holding it above her... before it closes shut around her, causing her to scream quickly. Adrien starts laughing as Marinette glares at him. He stops laughing immediately, but smiles again when Marinette starts giggling. Satisfied, Adrien turned and headed towards the car waiting for him. He stops for a moment and turns to Marinette once more. "See you tomorrow. M'lady." Marinette watches him leave, aware of the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah! See you to...mo... tomo... Haha!" Marinette frowns once he's out of earshot. "Whoa, why am I stammering? I'm not falling in love with my partner."

"Hey! I think I might have an idea!" Tikki said as she flew out of Marinette's purse, before nuzzling her face against Marinette's. She looks at Adrien one last time before starting to move towards the bakery, her home.

"First day of school and we already have two lovebirds." Plagg sticks his head out of Adrien's shirt and smiles... while eating his Camembert.

"Shut it, Plagg! She's just a friend. Oh... a friend..." He smiles to himself, happy to finally have a real friend. He walks towards the Car and gets in, waving to Marinette as she walks by. She waves back. As they leave, they both sigh contently. However, they don't notice another person holding an umbrella.

"Excellent choice, Master." A green kwami said as he hovered next to his holder, a smile on his face.

"Those two are made for each other! Even if things didn't go completely as I would've thought." The other man, Master Fu, supplies before heading away as well. Knowing, he'd made the right choice.

* * *

 **Well, there's a first chapter. The next chapter will be the first main episode. Then from there it will be 2-3 chapters exploring Adrien and Marinette's life as they adapt to knowing each other's identities, and then an Akuma fight. To note, Marinette and Adrien will not get together immediately. Cat Noir/Adrien will still flirt with Ladybug as it's in his character. Ladybug/Marinette will reject his advances for a while, however she will eventually give in to her feelings and they will start dating. When with others, Marinette and Adrien will not call each other pet names, when alone they will though. Marinette will call Adrien, Kitty, Kitty Cat, etc. while alone and Adrien will call Marinette, Bugaboo, M'lady, etc. when alone with her. As for when Rena Rouge will appear for the first time, I'm thinking after Animan. While Carapace will appear after Mr. Pigeon, and Queen Bee will first appear after Antibug. Anyways, until the 2nd...**


	2. The Bubbler

**Here is the second chapter of this story! Here we have our first full akuma battle, and Adrien's birthday! Now, you will notice that both Marinette and Adrien will stutter around each other for the first few chapters. At this point their crushes on each other are starting to form, and they are unsure whether its because of the incident on Adrien's first day of school, or if they are actually falling for each other. I wanted to do this because I didn't want them to meet, be revealed, then start dating immediately after, I want to develop their relationship. As such, here is the first proper akuma.**

* * *

The first few weeks of school for Adrien had been very enjoyable for him. He had made friends in the form of Nino, Alya and Marinette. The group of four had spent most of their time together. One day the group was sitting in the park chatting to each other.

"So, Adrien, I hear it's your birthday tomorrow." Alya says while nudging Marinette beside her. Marinette glared at the girl beside her as Nino laughed openly. Adrien raised an eyebrow before answering Alya.

"Yes, Alya."

"So I was thinking... We need to have a birthday party for you!" Alta shouted as she waited for Adrien's reply.

"It's fine Alya. I can't have a party."

"W-Why?" Marinette asked as Adrien blushed slightly.

"It's nothing."

"Can't be nothing. We're going to give you a proper party, and Marinette can make you something!"

"Marinette, you don't need to trouble yourself by making something for me."

"It's fine." Marinette replied a bit too quickly while glaring at her best friend. Alya smirked as the group dispersed, heading their seperate ways.

* * *

Marinette is woken up the next morning by her alarm on her cellphone going off. Tikki giggles as Marinette falls out of bed before heading to her computer. "Happy Birthday, Adrien!" She said as she pulled up photos of the boy on her computer.

Meanwhile, Adrien stands brushing his teeth as his black Kwami flies into the room holding a piece of Camembert, wrapped with a red bow.

"Happy birthday, Adrien!" Adrien looks disgusted when Plagg holds up the Camembert.

"Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face!" To help emphasise his point, he plugs his nose with his hand.

"Huh?" Plagg replies before throwing the Camembert into his mouth, bow included. "Mmm."

* * *

Adrien sits at the large dining table in the Agreste Mansion. He's slowly eating his Breakfast, when his fathers assistant Nathalie enters the room.

"Your schedule, Adrien." Nathalie says as she hands Adrien a tablet, detailing that days schedule.

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien replies as he takes the tablet, printing Nathalie to leave until Adrien speaks again. "Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party?" Nathalie turns to address Adrien again.

"Well, um- He doesn't think it would be a good idea."

"'Course not." Nathalie turns away again before saying one last thing.

"Happy birthday, Adrien." She then leaves Adrien by himself once again.

* * *

"Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little." Nino said to Adrien as they stood outside the school.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried."

 _"_ It's your b-day, dude! Insist!"

"You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

"Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind."

"Hey!" Nino and Adrien glanced up from their conversation to see Alya and Marinette coming towards them. Marinette holding a present in her hands. Marinette keeps walking until she stops in front of him.

"H-Hey!" Marinette holds her present behind her, while Adrien looks pleased to see her.

"Hey, M'l-Marinette." Adrien cursed himself as he almost slipped up. He was thankful Nino and Alya hadn't noticed anything. He glanced at his lady, who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!" Chloé stood on the steps of the school, watching the conversation going on down below. Sabrina stood behind her, tablet in hand. Sabrina glances down, before looking up and smiling sheepishly. "Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for?" Chloé berates her friend before heading in Adrien's direction. Where Marinette was currently stumbling over her words.

"I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- Why can't I just mean what I say?"

"You mean, say what you mean?" Adrien supplied as he grinned at her with a very catlike smile. Marinette blushed, before stuttering out a reply.

"Y-Yes, Kit-Adrien." Marinette mentally slapped herself while Adrien's smile grew bigger, it didn't last long though, as Chloé showed up and pushed Marinette out of the way.

"Out of the way." After smiling menacingly at Marinette, she puts on a fake sweet accent and turned to Adrien. "Happy birthday, Adrien!" She flings herself at the helpless boy, hugging herself to him and giving him a loud kiss on the cheek. Adrien looked horrified. Chloé didn't notice.

"Yeah, thanks Chlo."

"Dummy." Marinette said from the ground, Alya swoling at Chloé.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" Chloé asked Adrien, still putting on her sweet sickly voice

"Uh, no." Chloé pretended to let her anger slip a bit.

"What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers." She wraps her arms around Adrien again. "I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She kisses the helpless boy again, before leaving and humming a happy tune to herself.

"What did you get him?" Sabrina asked once Chloé had returned, she didn't look very happy.

"I didn't, you did." She points her finger at the other girl, her voice getting louder with every word. "And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!" Sabrina cowers underneath her gaze while she replies.

"Mhm." She nods her head to help signify her point, while Chloé angrily leaves, Sabrina tapping away at her tablet, following close behind. A limo then arrives at the front of the school.

"Gotta go. Photoshoot." Adrien says to Alya, Nino and Marinette, before getting in the limo getting driven away. Nino looks at Alya and Marinette before speaking.

"Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." Alya and Marinette nod as they all leave.

* * *

Alya and Marinette stood out the front of the Agreste Mansion, Alya grinning to herself while Marinette tried to open the mailbox.

"This mailbox won't budge!"

"Ring the doorbell." Alya replied with a grin on her face. Marinette gave her a look saying You're-joking. Alya presses the doorbell, causing Marinette to glare at her as a camera pops out of the wall.

"Yes?

"Um, hi. I'm in and I, uh-" Knowing she couldn't form any words right now cause of the fluttering feeling in her chest she shows the camera the present. "Heh, did I already say that? Umm... Heh..." Marinette smiles slightly as a reply came.

"Put it in the box." At these words the mailbox opens up, prompting Marinette to place her gift inside.

"Thank you!" The camera and the mailbox retreat back into the wall as Marinette dances around on the spot. "Oh! I hope he likes it!"

"You signed the note, right?" Alya asked as Marinette stops and groans. "Ah, girl, girl, girl."

* * *

Nathalie enters her office holding Marinette's present. She is disrupted however, by the intercom. Showing Gabriel Agreste's face. "Who was that, Nathalie?"

"A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday."

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?" Nathalie looks surprised as she answers.

"Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to." Gabriel starts to get angry at his assistant, his face showing a frown.

"Of course I did!"

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it."

"Good." Gabriel replies, before he disconnects. Nathalie looks scared for a moment, before noticing Mariette's present, she smiles as she takes Marinette's gift. As the doorbell rings again.

"Yes?"

"Uh, hi." Came Nino's voice from outside. "I was just wondering if I could speak to Adrien's ol- Mr. Agreste."

"Please wait a moment." Nathalie replies before disconnecting. She stands from her desk and alerts Gabriel of a visitor, before heading to the front of the mansion and leading Nino inside. "He'll be here in a minute."

"Adrien's not home yet." Gabriel Agreste says as he enters the foyer of the Mansion, looking at the boy with disinterest.

"Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir." Nino says as Gabriel frowns slightly.

"Me?"

"Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants."

"No." Gabriel replies as he raises his hand. "That's final."

"That's messed up." While Nino was talking, Adrien slowly entered his home, noticing Nino. "He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-"

"Nino? You're here." Adrien asks as he stands next to him.

"Anything for my best bud." Nino answers Adrien before turning back to Gabriel. "Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please." Gabriel looks appalled as Adrien tries to get his friend to stop.

"Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine."

"Listen, young man." Came Gabriel's loud voice from the top of the stairs. "I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!"

"Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me." Adrien says as he tries to get through to his dad. Gabriel doesn't listen as he leaves the room. Nathalie stands in front of Nino.

"Goodbye." Nino is annoyed as he leaves the mansion. Adrien runs after him, stopping him just after the front doors.

"Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way." Nino glares at his friend as he replies in a cold tone.

"It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool." Nino stomps away, leaving Adrien standing on his own.

"Thanks anyway, Nino."

* * *

Nino walks from the Agreste Mansion to the local park. He sits down on a park bench as he blows bubbles. He looks up as he notices child fighting with his father.

"But, Daddy, please!"

"No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do." The kid's father replies as he drags the child away by his arm. The child complaining the entire time.

"Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time." Nino says, unknowing that a giant circular window was opening on the other side of Paris, revealing Hawk Moth, surrounded by his butterflies.

"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger!" Hawk Moth takes a butterfly in his hand, before clasping his other hand over the top. Black particles fly into it as it turns into an akuma. He opens his hand, allowing the now infected butterfly to head onto the streets of Paris. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilise him." The akuma heads towards the park, where Nino is still sitting, blowing bubbles. The akuma flies into the bubble wand. Nino looks up, a purple butterfly symbol appearing on his face, Nino, looking extremely angry. Hawk Moth begins speaking from his lair, using the same symbol to communicate with Nino. "Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yes, Hawk Moth." Nino stands as black smoke covers his body, before disappearing and revealing The Bubbler. Bubbler grins menacingly as he leaps across Paris, landing on a close by rooftop, using his wand to make large bubbles appear, capturing various adults around the city, taking them away from Paris, to places unknown. "No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook!" Bubbler grins menacingly as children are heard crying around him. Hawk Moth watches from his lair, muttering one word.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Adrien must have gotten his gift by now." Marinette says to herself while she sits eating at her home. Her mother, Sabine, opens the window. _(Her mom opens the window.)_

"What's that you said?" Sabine asked, turning to face her daughter. Catching her off guard.

"Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe." Sabine laughs as a large purple bubble enters the house and captures her. She starts screaming as Marinette turns to see the commotion.

"Mom! MOM!" Marinette then notices another bubble coming from the bakery below. "Dad? Dad!" Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse.

"Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma."

"I've got to find his newest villain ASAP." Marinette flips her hair back, revealing her earrings. "Tikki, spots on!" As she says this, her hands come across her face, revealing her mask. The rest of her costume fits onto her body, her hair changing colour to a lighter blue and growing longer down her back, changing to a single ponytail, her Yo-Yo appears at her waist as Marinette changed into Ladybug.

Meanwhile, the Bubbler stands on a nearby rooftop, grinning maliciously. "And now, party time!" Ladybug runs out of the bakery, a couple of kids crying nearby. A large amount of purple bubbles appear in the sky, Bubbler's face projected across them. "Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you." Ladybug turns to the children.

"Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it." Ladybug then turns to the teenager standing with them. "You take care of them in the meantime." Ladybug smiles, then runs off, getting out her Yo-Yo and swinging away.

"Yay! Go, Ladybug!" The children cheer in the background.

* * *

"Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay!" Adrien says sarcastically as he gets up from the large table in the Agreste Mansion, wandering into the main foyer where he stops suddenly. "Nathalie? Father?" Adrien is confused, heading to the front doors and opening them up.

"Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!" Shouts the majority of Adrien's classmates. Adrien looks dumbfounded as the Bubbler starts speaking from atop a giant bubble.

"Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play." Adrien stars intently at the Bubbler. Before hitting a sudden realisation.

"Nino?!"

"The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!"

"YEAH!" The teenagers all shout as the Bubbler jumps down from his bubble into his DJ booth.

"Let's get this party started!" All the teenagers cheer as the Bubbler begins to play music. Everyone starts dancing. Adrien glances around him, surprised. Before running back inside his home. The Bubbler not noticing. "Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Bubbler laughs as the teens all dance around him. Sad looks on their faces. Fireworks shoot into the air as Hawk Moth watches from his lair. One thing on his mind.

"It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Adrien ran into his room, looking at his ring the entire time. Plagg appeared on Adrien's shoulder. "What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted."

"But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!"

"You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good."

"Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once."

* * *

Ladybug jumped across rooftops, before she stopped in her tracks. Noticing fireworks in the distance. "It's you and me, Bubbler." Ladybug continues hunting down the akuma.

Adrien is dancing with various people. He walks up to Rose, who is currently looking very sad. "Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one." She smiles back at him, giving him two thumbs up, before returning to looking sad. Adrien glances around, noticing everyone with the same expression. He sighs as he continues dancing. Not noticing Chloé motioning to Sabrina.

"I'm requesting a slow dance." Sabrina asks the Bubbler as she stands at the DJ booth.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?"

"Ugh." Chloé shows up and shoves Sabrina down, before putting on a face and talking directly to the Bubbler. "It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm?"

"OH! You know it, girl." The music changes to a slow dance. Everyone pairs up and keep dancing, still with mundane expressions. Chloé walks up to Adrien, when he notices her.

"Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?"

"Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon!" Chloé drags Adrien away and starts dancing with him. At the same time, Ladybug shows up and lands on the balcony. The first thing she notices is Adrien dancing with Chloé, she looks disgusted as Chloé attempts to kiss him.

"There is no way this is happening." And without thinking, Ladybug uses her superpower. "Lucky Charm!" Once she uses her power. A circular shaped object falling into her hands. "A record?" Ladybug glances around quickly, she uses her thinking vision to see the empty record spot on the DJ booth, the volume modifier and the ledge of the mansion. She chuckles to herself, before throwing the record. It hit's the ledge, heading towards the DJ booth, on the way to the empty spot, it hits the volume all the way up, before landing and beginning to play dance music. Everyone breaks their pairs and continue dancing. The Bubbler looks up shocked.

"Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?"

"Yours truly." Ladybug said, before her alarm sounded. "Better bug out quick before I change back to normal." She said to herself before jumping of the balcony to the outside of the Agreste Mansion. "Spots off." Ladybug says as she lands, her Ladybug outfit magically coming off as her hair returned to it's original colour and shortened, returning to it's usual duel pigtails. Tikki drops out of the earrings, landing in Marinette's hands.

"Marinette!"

"It was an emergency."

"Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–"

"I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise." She returns Tikki to her spot in her purse. Before heading into the party. Glancing around she finds the food tables. She heads over and takes some cookies and puts them in her purse, she starts glancing around again. "I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast." She says to herself before she hears another voice.

"Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you." Alya walked over to her and they hug.

"Me too!"

"I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you." Alya says as she turns away from Marinette, heading towards the mansion.

"Uh, there's something I've got to do first."

"It's about Adrien." Alya smirks as Marinette fights an inner battle with herself.

"Okay." She relents as Tikki peeks her head out of her purse. Her voice urgent.

"Marinette, the Bubbler."

"Okay, okay, in a sec." She runs after Alya, they sneak inside the Agreste Mansion, where Alya leads Marinette to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. There on her desk, is Marinette's present for Adrien.

"Look! Now you can sign your gift."

"Ah, yes!" Marinette says as she sneaks inside the office.

* * *

"Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?" The Bubbler demands of Ivan, who is currently leaning against the wall.

"None of your business."

"Then I'm going to make it my business." The Bubbler chuckles menacingly as he takes out his bubble wand.

* * *

"'Love, Marinette'. There." Marinette says as she sticks a post-it note to the present, before giving it a kiss. Tikki pokes her head out again.

"Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette."

"I can't do it now, Alya's here."

"What'd you say?" Came Alya's voice from outside the office.

"Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard." Marinette calls back, making Alya leave. Marinette breathes out in relief, before noticing Ivan float away in a bubble through the window. "NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long."

* * *

"Hey, Paris, how you doing?" Adrien calls from the DJ booth with a microphone in his hand. He raises it in the air. No one responds. The Bubbler waves his bubble wand behind Adrien, causing them to cheer. Adrien is very happy, when he notices Ladybug standing on the balcony.

"Ladybug?" Adrien says as they lock eyes for a moment. Before Ladybug throws her Yo-Yo, directing towards the power board. Disconnecting everything, she retracks her Yo-Yo and grins at the Bubbler.

"Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over."

"Why you gotta be like that?" The Bubbler replies as he glares at Ladybug.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun." Adrien removes Chloé's hand from his shoulder, before running inside.

"You are not going to bust on my party!" The Bubbler takes out his bubble wand and sends two bubbles at Ladybug. She starts spinning her Yo-Yo around, deflecting the bubbles. The teenagers below scatter, taking cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien watches the commotion outside from his room, before turning to Plagg. "I think I've been a complete idiot." Plagg simply grins his usual smile before Adrien says the three words. "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien brought his fingers across his face, revealing his black mask, turning his eyes green. He ran his hands through his hair, turning it into a dirty blonde colour, making it messier, and giving him his signature cat ears. The leather suit appears on his body, his tail the last thing that appears. Adrien had changed into Cat Noir. Cat runs towards the window of his room and jumps out. Noticing His Lady and the Bubbler fighting. Ladybug threw her Yo-Yo at an incoming bubble, but it bounces back towards her. Cat Noir leaps off the building and hits the Yo-Yo with his staff, sending the Yo-Yo into the air. He lands beside Ladybug, striking a fighting pose. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"I had it under control," Ladybug replies, before her Yo-Yo falls on Cat Noir's head, "but thanks."

"Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!" Hawk Moth communicates to the Bubbler from his base. The Bubbler smiles as he sends a stream of small red bubbles towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. Spinning their Yo-Yo and Staff respectively, they successfully keep them at bay... until the Bubbler snaps his fingers, turning the bubbles green, and causing them them to circle the two heroes. They struggle against them, before being captured in one large bubble. The Bubbler laughs as he speaks to the heroes.

"Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air."

"Dream on, Bubbler." Ladybug replies while Cat Noir attempts to pop the bubble.

"Total party poopers, just like adults."

"Kids need adults."

"False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy."

"But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow." Cat Noir says to himself before speaking again, this time to the Bubbler. "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while?" The Bubbler runs towards them, kicking the bubble, sending it high into the air. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream while the teens look on in horror on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth says to the Bubbler from his lair, who simply smiles in response.

* * *

In the air, Ladybug and Cat Noir sit in a bubble high in the sky. "Use your Cataclysm!"

"Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?"

"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever." Cat Noir smirks at her, causing Ladybug to start blushing madly, stuttering on her words. Cat Noir continues smirking as he uses his power

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir's hand starts glowing green. He simply touches the bubble, causing it to pop. The heroes start falling as Ladybug speaks to Cat Noir, having got past that moment before.

"Should we see if you land on your feet this time?"

"No, thanks!" Ladybug glances around, before noticing the Eiffel Tower.

"Your stick, there!" She points towards the Eiffel Tower, Cat Noir nodding in understanding.

"Got it!" He throws the staff towards the Tower, so hard that it wedges itself inside. Both Heroes blush as Ladybug takes Cat Noir's hand.

"Hang on!" Ladybug swings her Yo-Yo towards Cat's staff. It catches aroung it, allowing them to swing to safety, they land and look at each other.

"Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights." Ladybug groans as she throws his staff back to him.

"We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is." Cat Noir nods before his ring alert sounds.

"Better hurry." Cat Noir says, before they both run towards the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" The Bubbler says as the rest of the teens hide around the mansion.

"Sorry to burst your bubble." Ladybug said as she stood with Cat Noir on top of the entry archway. Cat Noir grinning madly cause his Lady just said a pun. The teens start cheering for Ladybug as she continues. "No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler."

"What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?" The Bubbler grunts, before taking out his bubble wand and sending bubbles towards all the teenagers, trapping them inside.

"NOOO!" Ladybug and Cat Noir say at the same time, while the Bubbler grins at them.

"Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!" The Bubbler then runs away, jumping from roof to roof as Ladybug and Cat Noir follow. They end up back at the Eiffel Tower. The Bubber sending explosive bubbles towards the duo, who were busy dodging, making their way up the tower. The heroes reach the top, startling the Bubbler, before throwing another explosive bubble at them. They quickly seperate, where both heroes hear Cat Noir's ring alert. He looks down, showing all the pads gone.

"I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry." Ladybug nods, then uses her power.

"Lucky Charm!" This time a big wrench falls into her hands.

"Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out?" Cat Noir supplies as Ladybug shrugs shyly. The Bubbler sees their moment, and breaks it by sending more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He jumps around dodging them. Ending up on a beam above the Bubbler. "Could use a little work! Is that all you got?" The Bubbler growls as Ladybug begins thinking, she sees a vent, the vent pipe, the screw that connects them, and the wrench in her hands.

"Got it!" She says as she runs towards the pipe. Cat Noir still dodging bubbles above. She uses the wrench to loosen the screw, taking the pipe off. It flies around for a bit. Close to Cat Noir. "Cat Noir, cover me!" Cat Noir takes the pipe and lands in front of the Bubbler.

"Go on!" He yells to Ladybug as the Bubbler continues to send bubbles at him. Cat Noir simply smirks at him when the air from the pipe sends the bubbles away. The Bubbler raises his bubble wand once again, however it is taken by Ladybug's Yo-Yo. Who takes the wand, and breaks it in half with her knees. The akuma flies out once the wand is broken. Ladybug opens her Yo-Yo, preparing to purify the akuma.

"Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She starts swinging her Yo-Yo around her. "Time to de-evilize!" She swings it one last time, capturing the akuma inside the Yo-Yo, said Yo-Yo closing automatically upon capture. "Gotcha!" She opens the Yo-Yo, revealing the white butterfly, it flies into paris. _"_ Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" She takes the wrench from her Lucky Charm, and throws it in the air, the Miraculous energy restoring Paris to normal. All the adults returning to normal. The Bubbler falls to his knees, the black smoke covers him once again, returning him back to normal once again.

"Who? Dude." Nino says as Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists together.

"Pound it!"

* * *

Hawk Moth stands in his lair. Anger over his features. "You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH!" He shouts as his window closes once again.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir return to the Agreste Mansion with Nino in tow. The teens all cheer when the heroes land. Alya runs up immediately. "Ladybug! Cat Noir! Can I get an interview!?"

"Sorry, Alya, is it?" Alya nods quickly before turning to get her phone. "Gotta Bug Out." She said as Ladybug and Cat Noir leaped away, towards Marinette's home.

"So...?" Alya turns around. "Oh. They're gone." The rest of the class laughs as Alya finds out this fact.

* * *

"A purrleasure as always, M'lady." Adrien said as they landed on Marinette's roof and de-transformed. Marinette groans as Adrien grins at her.

"No time for puns, Kitty. Honestly, you're a clawful as it is." Marinette smirked when Adrien caught her pun.

"I'll teach you yet." He smiled before taking her hand and kissing it. Marinette blushed deeply as Adrien let go and turned away. "Till next time, M'lady."

"Till then, Chaton." Adrien waved, then headed off. When they were far enough apart. Both sighed contently. Both knowing now, they may just have a crush on their partner.

* * *

"Nathalie?" Came Gabriel's voice from the intercom. "Did my son like his gift?"

"Actually, I was going to check right away sir." Nathalie replied quickly.

"Good." He disconnects from the intercom. Nathalie looks terrified, before taking Marinette's gift once again. She sighs, before crumpling the note and chucking it in the garbage. She then runs to the dining room, where Adrien is currently eating.

"A birthday present, from your father." Adrien smiles as he takes the present.

"Thank you." Nathalie turns to leave before Adrien speaks again. "I mean, please say thank you to my father for me." Nathalie nods, before leaving. Adrien looks at the gift happily.

* * *

"What do you mean not for a week!?"

"There were no adults yesterday to deliver it." Sabrina replied to Chloé as she looked scared.

"So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloé storms inside the school, closely followed by Sabrina. Alya and Marinette walked up and noticed Chloé storm inside.

"Ha ha! Serves Chloé right." Alya said to Marinette. The sound of a limo came from behind them.

"Hey girls!" Adrien says as he gets out of the limo, wearing a light blue scarf.

"Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf." Marinette says to Alya as Adrien walks up to Nino.

"Hey, dude."

"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya calls out as Marinette simply waves at him.

"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?" Marinette stops for a moment. "He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."

"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it." Nino replies.

"Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-"

"We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever." Nino wraps his arm around Adrien's shoulders and they start to head inside.

"You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf." Alya says to Marinette as she stares after Adrien.

"But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him. Plus, I'm sure he's had an even better present today." She grins to herself.

"Aw, Marinette." Alya says as she hugs Marinette. "You're amazing, girl. You know that, right?" Marinette laughs as they start to head inside as well.

* * *

 **Well there you go. The Bubbler has been defeated. Now I know it's not too different but that's because they are still sorting out their feelings for each other. I tried to incorporate Ladybug scolding Adrien for not immediately jumping into action, but later figured out it didn't work quite well. With that said, next chapter will be sort of a continuation. Then a chapter about Adrien and Marinette working out their feelings. Then the next akuma victim, which is... (drumroll please!) Lady WiFi! So look forward to that. But, until next time, Peace Out!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **x-YaoiWolf-x: Thanks! As I've already said, the changes will get bigger as the story progresses!**

 **The Phenomonal Flair: Oh, I know it!**

 **Rose Tiger: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **herediadestiny123: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
